just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatars
Avatars are icons that usually appear by the player's score. They appear in Just Dance,Just Dance 4,Just Dance 2014, all of the Just Dance Kids games and Just Dance: Disney Party. History Avatars first appeared in Just Dance. the color of the avatar would correspond with the color of the player's bar. The avatars has no real effect on the gameplay except whenever the player shook their Wii Remote, where the avatar would shake all over the box they were in. The avatars also weren't related to the game at all. Avatars then appeared in Just Dance Kids, where they were exactly how they were in Just Dance, only with different avatars. They reappeared with in Just Dance Kids 2 with a different look, having just faces of people or animals. These faces would call out how well they did on the move. After being absent for 2 games in the main series, avatars appeared in Just Dance 4. These avatars appear on the player's Dancer Card. Originally, they were gonna be faces of the dancers but those were removed and replaced with 2-D outlined drawings. Most of the avatars are based off of dancers from games in the main series and most had to be unlocked, minus the Wii U version where all of them were unlocked from the start. The avatars will reappear in Just Dance 2014, where they will be colored in. All of the avatars will be based off the dancers from the game along with dancers from previous games and characters from other Ubisoft games. There are a total of 174 avatars in the game, but only 28 of them are unlocked from the start. PAL exclusive songs will have avatars and thus, will only be unlockable in the PAL version of the game. Certain avatars are unlocked on months as the year goes on. Choices Just Dance *Police Hat *Cake *Perfume Bottle *Girl's head *Boy's head *Duck *Boombox *Motorcycle Helmet *Purse *Ipod *Bracelets *Hand Sweatbands *High Heel *Conver *Sneaker *Diamonds Just Dance 4 *Da Funk *Dagomba *Disturbia *Hot Stuff (2nd Dancer) *I Got You (I Feel Good) *Jerk It Out *Somethin' Stupid (Both Dancers) Just Dance 2014 * (Unlocked from the start) * (Unlocked when player dances to Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In) * (Unlocked when player dances to Blame It On The Boggie * (Unlocked when player dances to C'mon) * (Unlocked when player dances to Could You Be Loved) * (Unlocked when player dances to Fine China) * (Unlocked when player dances to Kiss You) * (Unlocked when player dances to Miss Understood) * (Unlocked when player dances to Nitro Bot) * (Unlocked when player dances to The Love Boat) * (5 Mojo Coins) * (5 Mojo Coins) * (5 Mojo Coins)] * (5 Mojo Coins) * (5 Mojo Coins) * (5 Mojo Coins) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) * (Unlocked when player has a save file of Just Dance 3 and/or Just Dance 4) Gallery Just Dance 2014 Aquarius2nd.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (2nd Dancer) DisturbiaAvatar.png|Disturbia FineChinaAvatar.png|Fine China FunhouseAvatar.png|Funhouse GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (2nd Dancer) JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|Jump in the Line (2nd Dancer) MissUnderstoodAvatar.png|Miss Understood NitroBot2ndDancer.png|Nitro Bot (2nd Dancer) SoWhatAvatar.png|So What ToxicAvatar.png|Toxic